<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[银英]别对我说谎-白茶狗凍 by koorikawa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441264">[银英]别对我说谎-白茶狗凍</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/koorikawa/pseuds/koorikawa'>koorikawa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:46:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/koorikawa/pseuds/koorikawa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neidhardt Müller/Fritz Josef Bittenfeld, 奥贝斯坦/毕典菲尔特, 法伦海特/毕典菲尔特, 缪拉/毕典菲尔特</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[银英]别对我说谎-白茶狗凍</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>[银英]别对我说谎-白茶狗凍</p>
<p></p><div class="g-doc box">
  <p></p>
  <div class="g-sd">
    <p></p>
    <div class="g-sdc box">
      <ul class="m-nav m-nav-1">
				
				
				
				

				<li class="m-sch">
					
					
						
					
				</li>
			</ul>
      <h1 class="m-title">
				<a class="ttl" href="https://namonakihito.lofter.com/">白茶狗凍</a>
			</h1>
      <p></p>
      <div class="m-hdimg">
        <p>				<a class="img" href="https://namonakihito.lofter.com/"></a><br/>				<a class="lnkabout" href="#">关于我</a>		<br/>			</p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="g-mn">
    <p></p>
    <div class="g-mnc">
      <p></p>
      <div class="g-bd">
        <p></p>
        <div class="g-bdc">
          <p></p>
          <div class="m-about box f-dn">
            <p class="ct">wb：纯情的狗凍<br/>仓库：https://archiveofourown.org/users/koorikawa</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="sd">
              <p><br/>							<span>关于</span><br/>						</p>
            </div>
          </div>
          <div class="m-postdtl">
            <p></p>
            <div class="m-post m-post-txt box">
              <p></p>
              <div class="ct">
                <p></p>
                <div class="ctc box">
                  <h2 class="ttl">
                    <a href="https://namonakihito.lofter.com/post/1cb27c71_1c8565a93">[银英]别对我说谎</a>
                  </h2>
                  <p></p>
                  <div class="txtcont">
                    <p>缪毕 法毕 奥毕</p>
                    <p>
                      <br/>
                    </p>
                    <p>缪拉从美妙的梦境中醒来，睁眼看见毕典穿戴整齐，坐在床前的椅子上，正低头擦拭一把手枪。他盯着毕典看了一会儿，对方抬起头来，缪拉吃了一惊。毕典的眼神很凶恶、很决绝，这令缪拉的心震颤起来。这已远超出他的预料之外，他预想过最坏的结局，不过是被毕典暴打一顿送进监狱里。虽然有些可耻，但他甚至没有在这个念头上停留太久，毕典醉酒后的身体太过配合，缪拉几乎觉得他们情投意合，好像自己并不是在强j对方。</p>
                    <p>但毕典拿着枪一步步地向他靠近。我难道真的不曾预料到吗？缪拉了解毕典，他是一位极其看重阳刚气质的军人，对他而言这样的侮辱比死亡更可怕！更何况，我是他最好的朋友。缪拉哀伤地想，我背叛了他的友情与信任，给他留下了永生的伤害。从此以后，毕典菲尔特永远是一个被好友强j，又枪杀了好友的人，他的灵魂将就此毁灭！缪拉，你做了什么啊！为什么你不能继续忍耐呢？现在，一切都完了。</p>
                    <p>缪拉闭上眼睛等待枪响，咬紧牙关不让自己说话。他害怕自己一张嘴就会说“对不起“，或是”我爱你“，或是”对不起，我爱你“。他绝不！尽管一切都毁了，但至少可以毁得体面些。</p>
                    <p>毕典大吼了一声，缪拉向后倒去，后脑勺磕在床板上。好痛，但并不是激光穿过身体的那种痛。他疑惑地睁开眼睛，毕典正向他九十度鞠躬，双手奉上那把手枪。缪拉的灵魂渐渐回到身体里，他意识到毕典刚才吼出的是：“对不起！”</p>
                    <p>“缪拉，对不起！我不知道该怎么向你道歉，你是我最好的朋友，我却对你做出这种可耻的事情。我背叛了你的信任，法律不足以惩罚我的罪行，你杀了我吧！我愿意以死谢罪！”</p>
                    <p>缪拉一时呆住，怔怔地望着他。毕典接着说道：“啊，是我的错，我怎么能……怎么能再让你背上杀人的罪过呢，我还是自己动手吧。缪拉，虽然我伤害了你，但是你真的是我最好的朋友，能遇到你是我此生的荣幸！”</p>
                    <p>毕典抓起手枪，缪拉一个激灵，立刻扑上前去，紧紧抓住毕典的手臂。</p>
                    <p>“等等，你不要冲动！”</p>
                    <p>“缪拉，你放开我，我不是冲动。在你醒来之前，我已经思考了两个钟头，我必须以这种方式赎罪，否则我有什么脸面面对我们的友情！”</p>
                    <p>“别这样，毕典，你没有伤害我！”</p>
                    <p>“缪拉，你没必要扯谎来安慰我，虽然我喝多了，但不是什么都不记得，我很清楚我做了什么。你真是个善良的人，与你相比，我实在是太卑鄙了。放开我吧，这已经不是为了向你道歉，也是为了我自己。”</p>
                    <p>“毕典，你冷静一点。就算你自杀，也等同于我杀了你。如果……我是说如果，如果你是我，会让最好的朋友背负这样这样的痛苦吗？这才是对我真正的伤害！”</p>
                    <p>毕典的手垂了下来。</p>
                    <p>“我没有想得这么深，但是缪拉，就算你原谅我，我也不能放过自己。我，我不允许你原谅我！事关我的尊严，我必须要赎罪，这件事不能就这么算了。”</p>
                    <p>缪拉沉默了，这是对他良心的拷问，他要说出真相吗。不，他必须说出来。毕典，你这个天真的傻瓜，是我强奸了你！</p>
                    <p>“毕典，其实是我……”</p>
                    <p>毕典一屁股坐到床上,拍着被子说道：“我想到了，缪拉，我可以和你结婚！我一定会对你负责的，毕典菲尔特说到做到。”</p>
                    <p>缪拉的小腿在被子底下，被毕典的屁股压得发麻。毕典被军裤包裹着的屁股看起来很紧致，但直到昨天晚上，缪拉才知道它们摸起来原来充满了肉感。那一瞬间缪拉的脑子被一种饱满丰沛的肉欲捣得稀巴烂，他的冷静自持第一次消失得无影无踪，此刻那种感觉又隐隐地浮现出来。</p>
                    <p>他的良心渐渐缩小，斟酌良久，缪拉没有底气地说：“好吧，可是，我们不是朋友吗。”</p>
                    <p>“哦，那不是更好吗？和朋友结婚，总比和敌人结婚好吧。如果要我娶奥贝斯坦，我宁愿自杀。”</p>
                    <p>毕典站起身，将手枪收回枪套中，扯了扯衣服下摆。他回过头，开心地对缪拉说道：“谢谢你，缪拉，多亏你，我才没有做傻事。你快起床吧，十点钟还要开会呢，我先走了。不提前半个小时去，奥贝斯坦又要叽叽歪歪，哼，真是个臭老娘们。”</p>
                    <p>毕典风风火火地离开了，缪拉如同经历一场海上风暴劫后余生，他浑身冷汗，后脑肿起一个大包，隐隐发痛。他的心更痛，和毕典相比，他实在是太卑鄙、太无耻了。但他实在控制不住自己的表情，他要和毕典结婚了！他连做梦都想不到，自己会这样幸运。管他的，就当是和魔鬼的交易，神会知道我的爱是真的！</p>
                    <p> </p>
                    <p> </p>
                    <p>会议结束后，毕典向缪拉走来，缪拉心里涌起一股兴奋与喜悦。</p>
                    <p>“法伦海特怎么没来？”毕典问道。</p>
                    <p>缪拉也注意到法伦海特的缺席。昨天晚上，缪拉在军官俱乐部遇见法伦海特和毕典时，毕典已经醉晕过去，法伦海特一边扛着毕典一边捂着胃部，突然间轰然倒下。缪拉赶紧上前，法伦海特似乎极其不适，在被送上救护车之前，他拜托缪拉将毕典菲尔特送回家。</p>
                    <p>“法伦海特提督因为胃部穿孔仍在住院，毕典菲尔特，作为帝国军人，希望你有所节制，无论是饮酒还是其他方面。”奥贝斯坦经过二人，冷冷地丢下一句。</p>
                    <p>“关你屁事！”毕典恶狠狠地冲着奥贝斯坦的背影喊到。</p>
                    <p>缪拉扯了扯毕典的袖子，毕典气呼呼地哼了一声。</p>
                    <p>“哼，算了，就当是听人放屁。不过，我得去看一下他。法伦海特这家伙到底行不行，才喝那么点酒而已嘛”</p>
                    <p>缪拉暗自觉得奥贝斯坦的话也不无道理，没关系，等结婚之后，他有很长的时间说服毕典改变这些不好的习惯。</p>
                    <p>“我和你一起去吧。”缪拉提议。</p>
                    <p>“啊？不了吧，我还有些私事。对了，今晚我去找你，你记得在家等我。”</p>
                    <p>听到这句话，缪拉内心一动，像怀春的少女一般期待起来。</p>
                    <p> </p>
                    <p>“缪拉，快开门。”</p>
                    <p>缪拉打开门，一大束红玫瑰突然塞到到他鼻子底下，玫瑰花的颜色也染到他的脸上。</p>
                    <p>“送给你！”</p>
                    <p>“谢，谢谢你，毕典。”</p>
                    <p>“你干嘛一直抱着花？”毕典坐在沙发上问他。</p>
                    <p>缪拉有些窘迫，他一个人住单身公寓，屋子里连锅碗瓢盆都不齐全，更别说要找出一个花瓶。毕典听了他的理由，不能理解地皱起眉头。</p>
                    <p>“别管啦，随便放哪儿吧。还有正事要做。”</p>
                    <p>缪拉的脑子一下子热了起来。</p>
                    <p>毕典站起身，挪到缪拉的旁边，缪拉的半边身体都要僵住了。他知道自己的期待都写在了脸上，一定显得很愚蠢，但是他控制不住自己。</p>
                    <p>“喏，补给你。”</p>
                    <p>毕典从口袋里掏出一个小盒子，示意缪拉打开，里面是一个钻石戒指。</p>
                    <p>“看，我已经戴上了，你也戴上试试吧。”毕典晃了晃左手，缪拉看见无名指上的戒指，内心的感动无从言说。</p>
                    <p>“好。”他答应道，满心温柔地将戒指拿起来，但却戴不上无名指。</p>
                    <p>“诶，怎么回事？”毕典拉过缪拉的手，“我来试试。”</p>
                    <p>毕典下手没轻没重，几乎要把缪拉的手指折断，最后退而求其次，勉强将戒指套上了缪拉的小拇指。</p>
                    <p>看着缪拉发红的小指，毕典显得很没面子；“哎，买错了，这是不是女式的，你先将就着戴，回头再买新的。”</p>
                    <p>缪拉点点头，他倒不在乎这些细节，他已经足够幸福了。</p>
                    <p>毕典望了望钟：“我得回去了。”</p>
                    <p>缪拉心里一阵失望。</p>
                    <p>缪拉将毕典送下楼，毕典突然问他：“你觉得我们什么时候结婚合适？”</p>
                    <p>缪拉还没有回答，毕典就自顾自地说了下去：“不着急吧，我想把家里的房子重新装修一下，等装修好了我们再结婚，怎么样？虽然不是新房，你介意吗？”</p>
                    <p>缪拉摇摇头，一听到毕典谈到婚姻，他就感觉晕头转向。</p>
                    <p>“好，那就这么定了，我走了。”</p>
                    <p> </p>
                    <p> </p>
                    <p>自从毕典对他许下诺言至今，已经过去了一个多月，这期间缪拉很少在工作场合外见到毕典本人。一周前，毕典给他打视讯电话，镜头里半天没出现毕典的脸，只出现一堆花花绿绿的背景，毕典的声音在画外响起：“缪拉，你看看，你喜欢哪个颜色的壁纸？”</p>
                    <p>缪拉不好意思主动给毕典打电话，在这个谎言中，他扮演的是被动的受害者，似乎不该表现地太过积极。每天晚上，他都因相思病苦闷不堪，这天他决定去俱乐部转换心情。</p>
                    <p>缪拉一个人坐了一会儿，中途去卫生间的时候，听见角落里传来了熟悉的声音，是法伦海特和毕典。这个位置非常隐蔽，隐蔽到令人感到可疑，缪拉本想上前打声招呼，但一种可怕的直觉将他抓住了。</p>
                    <p>“其他人呢？”法伦海特问，或许是刚刚出院的缘故，他的声音还有些虚弱。</p>
                    <p>“哪有什么其他人。”毕典满不在乎地回答。</p>
                    <p>“别骗我，至少还有奥贝斯坦吧”</p>
                    <p>“哈，谁管他啊……我没告诉他。”</p>
                    <p>“哦？他说不定会让你结不了这个婚。”</p>
                    <p>“奥贝斯坦虽然很不是东西，但不至于做这种事。”毕典沉默了一会儿：“你知道吗，这个混蛋会嫌麻烦，他一定觉得就算我结了婚，他照样能来操我。”</p>
                    <p>法伦海特干笑了两声：“你会吗？”</p>
                    <p>毕典沉默了。</p>
                    <p>缪拉几乎不能呼吸，他的每一寸神经都在等待着毕典的回答，但是沉默仍然不断拉长。</p>
                    <p>“缪拉是我最好的朋友。”毕典最后说道。</p>
                    <p> </p>
                    <p> </p>
                    <p>缪拉被拍门的声音吵醒，是毕典，他神采飞扬地站在缪拉家门口，要带他去看装修好的新房子。缪拉心情复杂地坐上毕典的车，那段谈话从昨晚开始一直在他的脑海里挥之不去，昨天梦里他梦见许多狰狞、血腥的场面，梦里有毕典、法伦海特、奥贝斯坦，唯独没有没有他自己。</p>
                    <p>毕典的家宅位于郊外，是一栋三层的红砖洋楼，花园打理得很好，开满了应季的花朵。毕典给他带路，脚步极其轻快，缪拉感到一丝恍惚，他不仅怀疑毕典是否真的心情愉快。</p>
                    <p>“这是我们的卧室。”</p>
                    <p>毕典兴高采烈地打开门，缪拉看见了眼熟的壁纸。怎么样，你喜欢吗？毕典问他。见缪拉没有回答，毕典走进屋内，抱着一个大花瓶走了出来，花瓶上插着一大束玫瑰花。</p>
                    <p>这个花瓶的颜色很称玫瑰吧，我选了好久。</p>
                    <p>缪拉突然问他：“法伦海特，还有奥贝斯坦，你和他们是什么关系。”</p>
                    <p>毕典的笑容僵在脸上。</p>
                    <p>“提他们干嘛。”</p>
                    <p>“昨天晚上，我也在海鹫。”</p>
                    <p>毕典瞪大了眼睛：“你怎么能偷听别人说话！缪拉，你太过分了！”</p>
                    <p>“我过分吗？你想着瞒着我到什么时候，等到我们结婚之后吗？”</p>
                    <p>“你别无理取闹，这都是我决定和你结婚之前的事，跟你没有关系，我盘问过你和谁上过床吗？该处理的我都已经处理完了，你还要我怎么样。”</p>
                    <p>“昨晚法伦海特问你的问题，你为什么不回答。”</p>
                    <p>毕典不说话了。</p>
                    <p>这就是谎言的代价吗，缪拉想。他对毕典说道：“我们应该不能结婚了。我不该冲你发火，这一切都是我的错。我骗了你，毕典，那天晚上法伦海特让我送你回家，是我强j了你。你惩罚我吧，无论你对我做什么，我都接受。”</p>
                    <p>“你是白痴吗！我当然知道是你操了我。”毕典抽着鼻子恶狠狠地说道，“你想要惩罚是吗？那你听好了，你必须和我结婚。”</p>
                    <p>缪拉的心沉到了谷底：“你至少应该告诉我理由，我想你应该并不爱我。”</p>
                    <p>“当然不！”毕典瞪着他，“你想知道原因吗？哈哈，我可以告诉你。”</p>
                    <p>“因为……因为奥贝斯坦很可怕。”</p>
                    <p>毕典脸上的屈辱将缪拉击碎了，他麻木地发现自己没有其他的选择，他一定会和毕典结婚，他痛切地感到自己爱情的真实。</p>
                    <p>“我知道了。”</p>
                    <p>“这个花瓶我很喜欢。”缪拉说道。</p>
                    <p>
                      <br/>
                    </p>
                  </div>
                </div>
              </div>
              <div class="sd">
                <p><br/>								<a class="date" href="#">2020/03/10</a><br/>							</p>
              </div>
            </div>
            <div class="m-info box">
              <p><br/>							<a class="hot" href="#">热度 23</a><br/>							<a class="cmt" href="#">评论 3</a></p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>							<span class="tags"></span></p>
              <p>
                <span class="tags">								<a class="tag" href="https://namonakihito.lofter.com/tag/%E9%93%B6%E6%B2%B3%E8%8B%B1%E9%9B%84%E4%BC%A0%E8%AF%B4">银河英雄传说</a></span>
              </p>
              <p>
                <span class="tags">								<a class="tag" href="https://namonakihito.lofter.com/tag/%E5%A5%A5%E6%AF%95">奥毕</a></span>
              </p>
              <p>
                <span class="tags">								<a class="tag" href="https://namonakihito.lofter.com/tag/%E7%BC%AA%E6%AF%95">缪毕</a></span>
              </p>
              <p>
                <span class="tags">								<a class="tag" href="https://namonakihito.lofter.com/tag/%E6%B3%95%E6%AF%95">法毕</a></span>
              </p>
              <p>
                
              </p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>							<br/>							</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>							<br/>						</p>
            </div>
            <div class="m-cmthot">
              <p></p>
              <div class="ctc">
                <p></p>
                <div class="m-cmt">
                  <p></p>
                  <div class="box">
                    <p></p>
                    <div class="nctitle">
                      <p>评论(3)</p>
                    </div>
                  </div>
                </div>
                <div class="m-hot">
                  <p></p>
                  <div class="box">
                    <p></p>
                    <div class="nctitle">
                      <p>热度(23)</p>
                    </div>
                    <ol class="notes">
			<li class="note">
				
				<span class="action">
					共2人收藏了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>

			</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://492357816san.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://492357816san.lofter.com/">先叫这个，以后再改</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://nanxiong593.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://nanxiong593.lofter.com/">多财</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://differentialme.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://differentialme.lofter.com/">Green Line</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://estel-uraniidae.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://estel-uraniidae.lofter.com/">Eu是大弧蝶</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://luomantic.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://luomantic.lofter.com/">罗曼蒂克</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://luomantic.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://luomantic.lofter.com/">罗曼蒂克</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://xiaobaobao715.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://xiaobaobao715.lofter.com/">海尼森的移动摄像头</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://paradise3307.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://paradise3307.lofter.com/">树树</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://avalon387.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://avalon387.lofter.com/">我的星星</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://fish-peach.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://fish-peach.lofter.com/">Ocean Current</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://fish-peach.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://fish-peach.lofter.com/">Ocean Current</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://dawnstrider76.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://dawnstrider76.lofter.com/">黑棺</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://yigegereahlin.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://yigegereahlin.lofter.com/">亦戈戈</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://unhappiness.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://unhappiness.lofter.com/">electronegativity</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://feverfreak.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://feverfreak.lofter.com/">灼热畸体</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://feverfreak.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://feverfreak.lofter.com/">灼热畸体</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://yakafruittea.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://yakafruittea.lofter.com/">呀咔</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://gejin923.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://gejin923.lofter.com/">宵行✧</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://heiyopingzi.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://heiyopingzi.lofter.com/">嘿哟瓶子</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://jiubuhaohaobeisongci.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://jiubuhaohaobeisongci.lofter.com/">就不好好背宋词</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://jiubuhaohaobeisongci.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://jiubuhaohaobeisongci.lofter.com/">就不好好背宋词</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
	</ol>
                  </div>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="m-pager box">
        <p></p>
        <div class="pagerc">
          <ul>
						
						
						
					</ul>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="g-ft">
        <p class="m-cprt">© <a href="https://namonakihito.lofter.com/">白茶狗凍</a> | Powered by <a href="https://www.lofter.com">LOFTER</a></p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>